1. Field of Invention
The present invention described and claimed herein relates to methods and systems to display, store and communicate vehicle information using wireless communication.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A vehicle identification number (VIN) reading and transmitting devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,065, and further in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,568; 4,742,573; 5,204,670; 3,955,560; 4,137,520; and U.S. Design No. 355,903, (which disclosures are incorporated herein in their entirety) are known in the art.
One embodiment of the novel Automobile Registry Control System (ARCS) of the present invention makes use of devices known in the art. While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not suggest the instant Automobile Registry Control System.